


Can't Do That Big Guy

by candlelitcupofcoffee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, thundertasers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelitcupofcoffee/pseuds/candlelitcupofcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirtless, and golden, Thor’s skin gleamed in the fire light as the thunderstorm raged outside. The clear outline of a bottle in one of his hands, “Leave, now” His voice rolled over her skin and if she’d been anyone else she might have heeded that warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The soft sound of her footsteps was the only company she had as the corridor continued to wind on. Dark, cold and empty...she heard nothing. Pausing a few times during her perusal, the only company she'd been able to find was the sound of her breathing. It seemed as if everyone in Avengers Tower had left for the time being. Tony and Pepper were gone to their penthouse in California, Natasha and Clint gone to only Gods knew where and Bruce was off on some deserted island neck deep in sand. Her usual cohorts of Steve and Bucky had also taken their leave and had brought Sam along with them.

The place felt utterly empty.

So did she.

Darcy continued her way forward, eyes narrowing as the shadows seemed to become longer, darker..and she trembled as a shiver ran unbidden up her spine. The eco friendly timer Tony had placed on the lighting was slightly disturbing and the lack of illuminations was only baanced out by the small security lights that had been wired strategically throughout the building. As she passed by the now empty lab, blue eyes trailing over scattered notes and papers, Darcy scoffed.

She'd been left behind.. _again_.

When Thor had come back to live on Midgard with Jane, Erik and herself, they'd been able to move into the Tower along with the rest of the Avengers. To be perfectly honest, for a while, it had been lovely. Darcy loved having so many around her that she could talk with. However, Jane had been offered up some prestigious position at TROMSO and since she'd love the equipment so much during their last 'visit', Jane decided to snatch it up while she could and took Erik with her. Deemed unnecessary, Darcy was forced to stay behind.

A low rumble of thunder shook her from her reverie and she flinched at the sharp crack of lightning that followed as it flashed across the windows of the Tower. He was obviously upset. Darcy wasn't the only one left behind. She swallowed harshly before turning and making her way for the elevator at the end of the hallway. Maybe she should check up on him, just to make sure he was okay.

Hurrying her footsteps, she concluded her perusal of the hall and laboratories before hitting up her final destination. Pressing the button and climbing inside as the doors finally slid open, she looked up at the ceiling and let the facial recognition software to its thing. Suddenly, the prim voice of the in house AI came over the com, " **Miss Lewis, may I ask your destination please?** "

Head turning to look out of the window just as another flash of lightning clamoured across the sky, Darcy replied softly, "Thor's apartment please."

" **34th floor, very good Miss Lewis** ," Jarvis' voice was oddly soothing as the doors closed.

When the elevator finally slowed to a stop and the doors slid open once more, Darcy made her way inside what looked like a scene from The Lord of the Rings. Stark had let Thor decorate at he pleased, wanting the God to be comfortable in his new home on Midgard. The furniture was large, big enough to accommodate the Thunderer's large build and even larger stature, the floor was marble but littered with furs of every color. If the place belonged to anyone else, the look would have been ridiculous. A large hearth, at least two foot taller than Darcy, stood majestically on one side of the room.

A large pile of furs and pillows was settled in front of it and held the exact reason she'd come in the first place. A nest of sadness. Shirtless and golden, Thor's skin gleamed in the fire light at the thunderstorm raged outside. The clear outline of a bottle in one of his hands. "Leave, now," his voice rolled over her skin and if Darcy had been anyone else, she might have heeded that warning. As it was, she'd come for a reason and wasn't leaving until she was sure he wasn't drowning his sorrows to the point where it would drown the city in rainfall.

"Can't do that big guy, I have a mission I need to complete." Darcy's voice was soft, unassuming as she stepped from the elevator and into the God's living space. Taking off her black hoodie, she tossed it over the back of one of the many large fainting couches in Thor's abode. The twitch in the others shoulders told Darcy that she wasn't who he was expecting.

"My..apologies Lady Darcy, I did not know it was you.”

Smiling a little at his formality, she toed off her shoes and socks saying, “Its fine, I know that you weren’t expecting company…but I figured I’d come check on you anyway.” Sighing softly she stood there for a moment, clad only in her pajamas she’d chosen for the night; a black tank top and matching sleep pants. The sight of his wide shoulders slumped forward brought a frown to her lips. Thor wasn’t meant to be so withdrawn, he was the sun.

When he made no response, Darcy came forward and settled herself next to him, sinking down into the furs by his side. Although he held a bottle in his hand, the cork was still inside. Reaching a delicate hand over, Darcy did her best to keep her eyes from wandering over the lower half of his body. Clad in leather, he was a sight to see…but now wasn’t the time. Grabbing the bottle she smiled softly at his look of surprise as she turned and placed it on a low table not far off. “Won’t be needing that, you’ve got me to keep you company.” Although the implications of her words settled firmly in her mind, Darcy knew he wouldn’t take them as such.

“Do I?” his voice was low, filled with a pain she’d known before. Thor’s glittering blue gaze caught her own as she settled back into her spot at his side, “Do I really have you Lady Darcy? Or do you plan to away to some…foreign place to where I cannot follow?” The sorrow that laced his words nearly broke her heart and she gave him a wide cheesy smile,

“I’m not going anywhere. I plan on staying right here with all you guys and no hoity toity job in some faraway place will ever make me leave.”

The Thunderer let out a small, low laugh from deep within his chest. It was a pleasant sound and one that Darcy vowed she would hear again and again.


	2. Not Like Jane

Even without opening her eyes Darcy could tell that the storm from the previous night still raged outside. Steadily the rain hit the window in a lulling rhythm and she lay there for a long moment just listening to the gentle music it made. Although it wasn't as bad as earlier, it was still steady and she rolled over with a soft groan; seeking more warmth. As long as Thor remained upset there would be rain.

Darcy drew in a deep breath as she shifted on the pile of furs beneath her, making a small noise of contentment in the back of her throat. It was so warm and she could still hear the fire crackling merrily in the grate and the heat of Thor's skin pressed against her left little need for a blanket. Heat suffused her cheeks and she ducked her head slightly, hiding against the wall of muscle just inches away. The sudden weight of his arm slowly crept about her waist, tugging her closer. Nope, Darcy definitely didn't need a blanket.

A sudden rumble of thunder made her jerk in Thor's grasp. Soft laughter shook the body pressed against hers and she tilted her head slightly; embarassed. "I have you Lady Darcy," Thor spoke heatedly against her temple and she could only close her eyes with a sigh in response. A gentle finger urged her face to lift upwards and she opened sleepy soft eyes to catch sight of the Thunder God.

"Did you sleep well?", her voice was a soft murmur in the space between them..as if afraid to raise it any louder would somehow detract from what they now shared. Thor's subsequent nod brought a small smile to Darcy's face. "That's good." The return of her smile was all worth it.

They'd spoken long into the night about Jane's leaving and it had taken quite a bit of time for Darcy to convince him that she wasn't going anywhere. Conversation had finally turned from things that hurt to those that she would have never thought existed. He'd spoken of Asgard, The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif. His Mother...Frigga. Darcy hadn't dared to bring up the subject of Loki lest she inadvertently bring on another round of storms.

Unsure of when they'd fallen asleep exactly, Darcy gave a stretch, hands above her head, before curling into a ball in front of Thor. "I do hope your slumber was just as well?" His sleepy voice was a husky rumble..almost like the thunder outside and Darcy secretly basked in his blue eyed gaze as it reflected the firelight. Nodding, she relaxed from her ball and stretched out once more.

It seemed like hours, but Darcy knew it was mere minutes that they lay there staring at one another. Strange warmth had settled over them and Darcy reached out a hand which Thor caught with his own. “It's still early...we should sleep more.." she murmured softly, searching his gaze with her own. All thought was swept aside however, as Thor dipped his head and brushed his lips over her own. The ghost kiss lit a fire within that she'd not felt before. Darcy was no stranger to sex, hell she'd experimented all during her first two years of college.

But this....

"Ohh.." That breathy little moan that slipped between them seemed to snap something within Thor that had to have been hanging on by a mere thread.

Heated and heavy he slid between her lips with a practiced roll of his tongue and invaded her mouth as if it belonged to him. Darcy would happily give over if this was the result each time. Thor's hands began to explore, delving beneath the sleep shirt Darcy wore to splay his fingers along her abdomen. She blushed deeply, pulling back with an embarrassed flutter of lashes as she moved to pull away. The furrow of the Thunderer's brow made her still and she caught her lower lip between her teeth. "I'm not...," her voice was insecure in tone as she tried to explain.

"I'm not like Jane."

If confusion could be a way of life, Thor would fit right in. However, his next words made her eyes widen.

"I am pleased with your curves Lady Darcy. While Jane is very different from you, I find that I am nothing but thankful and aroused that you..are..not..like..her." Each word was punctuated with a kiss to her cheeks and jaw by the time he was done and Darcy was nearly a puddle on the floor.

Well shoot.


End file.
